digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Lost Chronicles I Chapter 43: Stalking Menace
Thomas Kasuto Yew 15 Minutes The note…it said the abandoned warehouse was around here somewhere…Irene…Where are you? I ran into an empty alleyway to catch my breath. It was still raining, and though it was getting dark out, I could still see quite easily. Just as long as I don’t get this wet, I’ll be fine… I walked out of the alley, deciding to walk more slowly than I had been to save my energy. It’s got to be around here somewhere! Wait…I think I see it! Let me just check the note, first…yes, that’s it! “Well, it looks you’ve finally showed up. Took you long enough.” “Who’s there?!” I yelled. “Surely you can ask nicer than that. After all, I did murder that rapist for you, didn’t I?” “…That rapist? Michalis? Is that you?!” “Who do you think, idiot?!” Michalis dropped down from a building, landing in front of me. “What do you want, Michalis?” I asked. “What do you think? He’s been ordered to eliminate you.” “I don’t need you to explain things for me, Abigail!” Michalis shouted. “Just trying to help,” Abigail sighed. The woman was standing behind me. “Wait, you’re with her?! Then does that mean…” “Yes! I, Michalis, am a Bio Hybrid!” Michalis pulled a purple Bio Link Digivice from underneath his cloak and slammed his fist on it, causing it to emit a powerfully bright light. “Bio Hybrid DNA Charge! Bio Hybrid Digivolve to, BioReapmon!” “Bio Hybrid DNA Charge! Bio Hybrid Digivolve to, BioLadyDevimon!” “Are you ready for your untimely demise?!” BioReapmon asked. “I can handle you,” I said. “I wouldn’t be too sure of that; unlike the other Bio Hybrids, I’ve got a special trick up my sleeve!” Clutching his dagger tightly, he began running toward me. “Black Wing!” BioLadyDevimon’s left hand turned into a large spear. BioReapmon jumped up, prepared to stab me just as BioLadyDevimon’s spear was thrust into the shoulder of Michalis’s Digimon form. “What the hell was that for?!” BioReapmon asked. “Are you trying to get yourself killed, Abigail?!” “Quintessence cannot bring someone dead back to life,” BioLadyDevimon said. “…So…you really don’t want to work with us anymore? Just as Sephyrus predicted,” BioReapmon said. “Please; I’d much rather tear out each of my organs one at a time than continue working with you lot. If what we’re searching for will not help me…then why should I bother helping you find it?” “Traitor! You’ll rue the day you crossed Lady Lilithmon!” “I think not; Evil Wing!” BioLadyDevimon unleashed a colony of bats, all of which swarmed around BioReapmon and began attacking him. “Damn it! Keep away from me, vile beasts!” BioReapmon swung his knife, attempting to strike the bats BioLadyDevimon summoned. “You have not seen the last of me, traitor!” BioReapmon ran away, and BioLadyDevimon turned back into Abigail. “Come with me; Irene is waiting,” Abigail said, walking toward the warehouse. “Wait, she’s really here? I thought this was a trap,” I said. Abigail turned to face me. “It originally was a trap, drawn up by Michalis and Sephyrus. However, Irene got wind of their plan, and she decided she wanted to meet with you. She really does want to speak with you, Thomas.” Abigail held open the door to the warehouse, and the two of us walked in. It was spacious, moderately lit, and empty, save for a few crates here and there. “She’s been rather…off since she killed SlashAngemon.” “Okay…I understand why she might want to talk…but what about you? Why did you turn traitor?” “Oh, for a number of reasons, I suppose…all of us Bio Hybrids had something we wanted in return for our services; mine was to bring a past lover back to life. However, with quintessence unable to bring anyone back, I no longer have any reason to help them.” “So, why are you helping Irene? She’s still with the other Hybrids, isn’t she?” “Actually, she isn’t quite sure anymore…She feels lost and confused, and I only wish to help the poor thing. Also…I heard about your friend…Zelda, is it?” “…Yeah? What about her?” “I heard that she’s one of the Marked.” “What does that have to do with you?” Smiling, Abigail slowly lifted up her shirt slightly. There, in the middle of her stomach, was the symbol of the Marked just above her belly button. My eyes, however, were uncontrollably glued to the sight of her midriff. “So…you’re one, too.” Abigail nodded, letting her shirt fall back down. “I see you still have that…little preference of yours,” Abigail smirked. “You haven’t changed a bit.” “I wasn’t even aware of it back when we were growing up in Cyclamen; I’m surprised you know about that,” I said. “I designed my outfit with you in mind, dear Thomas,” Abigail said. “I can understand why you care so much about Zelda.” “…You know about that, too?” “It’s kinda obvious; I’ve seen the way you look at her,” Abigail said. “You really like her, don’t you?” “…She’s the sweetest person I know. She’s always helping me out, even though she detests violence…” “You make sure to take good care of her, you hear me?!” “Yes, ma’am!” Abigail smiled and turned around. “Irene? You can come out, sweetie; I’ve brought him,” she called out, sounding worried and concerned about the young girl’s well-being. Slowly, Irene walked out from behind a stack of crates and slowly approached me. “Irene…what the hell is going on?!” I asked. Abigail placed her hand over my shoulder. “Please, don’t be too hard on her,” she whispered. “No…it…it’s okay, Abby,” Irene said sadly. “I…I deserve to have everyone hate me…for what I did…” “Irene, I…I don’t hate you,” I said. “I just want to know what’s been going on.” “I’ve been a Bio Hybrid for about four years.” “Four years? But…you’ve been at Lachesis for only three,” I said. “I work with them…because…because they promised to help me find my mother. They…they’re the only ones…who can help me…” Irene began sobbing. “Aw, ain’t this sweet? Excuse me while I go to a corner so I can puke my guts out!” A voice from somewhere in the warehouse said. “Michalis!” Abigail pulled out her Digivice and began frantically looking around the warehouse for the boy. “That’s BioReapmon to you, traitor!” The angry Bio Hybrid held up his dagger. “The two of you…who would have ever thought it would come to this?” “Irene has done nothing to betray you or the other Bio Hybrid idiots!” Abigail said. “And yet, here she is, without having been ordered to do so!” “Damn it, there’s no reasoning with this fool; I guess I’ll just have to do this the hard way! Bio Hybrid DNA Charge! Bio Hybrid Digivolve to, BioLadyDevimon!” “I fully intend to use every ounce of my strength against you, Abigail!” BioReapmon said. “Black Wing!” BioLadyDevimon’s arm turned once again into a spear, which struck BioReapmon in the shoulder and crashed through the ceiling. “I can handle him up there; play nice, you two!” BioLadyDevimon flew after BioReapmon through the hole in the ceiling she made and up to the second floor of the warehouse. “Thomas…I’ve been ordered to eliminate both you and Zelda,” Irene said. “So, what are you going to do?” I looked intently at the younger girl. “…They promised…to help me find my mother…they’re the only ones who can help…” “We can help you…we will! Please, just give us a chance, Irene…” “No…no, I can’t…It’s too late for me; I have to do this! Bio Hybrid DNA Charge! Bio Hybrid Digivolve to, BioAquarimon!” Lector “Damn it, where are those kids?” I asked myself, pacing back and forth in my office. I glanced impatiently at my desk, which was covered with a slew of paperwork. “They told me they’d come to see me after they found their friend…have they just not found her yet?” I sighed. “…Why must things be this way? I should be treating them like friends and allies, not like this…” “Orders are orders, Lector. You must obey them…or face the consequences.” “…By the Goddess…that voice…Saias?! Saias, is that you?!” I panickily looked around the room. “Saias, where are you?! Oh, no; I’m going crazy, aren’t I?! He always told me nobody could read my mind, but I never believed him!” “I’m right here…Lector…” I turned around, seeing my best friend standing, leaning against a wall, with his arms and legs crossed. “Saias! Oh, thank the Goddess, you’re still alive! What happened to you?! Are you okay?!” “Lector…there’s something I must tell you…” Category: Fan fiction